dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Froi Tiedoll
Character Outline Froi Tiedoll is an Exocist General and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. Appearance Tiedoll is a scruffy older man whose hair, which is fluffy and greying, makes him look older than he actually is. He wears glasses and is typically seen with a canvas hanging from hs neck by a string, and when he travels he tends to wear tattered cloaks over his uniform, which is typically dirty and in poor repair. He also has a moustache and an unkempt beard. Personality Tiedoll seems to be a very normal man behind his glasses, with artistic talents and a sensible side. He is very loyal to his work, and he refuses the order to go back to the Black Order's HQ.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 44, Page 137 Like his fellow general, Yeegar, Tiedoll is more of a teacher than a fighter. He dedicates himself to finding new Exorcists and looks forward to taking on new apprentices. He is kind, as he cried when one of his apprentices, Daisya Barry, was killed in action, wishing him to rest in peace.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 137 He also treats his apprentices--Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, and Daisya Barry—as his own children.Chaoji, Tiedoll's newest apprentice, states that, at one point, Tiedoll seemed kind of strange but kind of cool as well and that he looked forward to being his student. He is also apparently very keen on taking on new apprentices, insisting he take on Timothy even though its already been decided Klaud Nine was to do it.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 184 He often stops, even when on important missions, to sketch the nearby scenery. Being an artist, he appreciates the small things in life and the world's natural hidden beauty. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 52 *Education: 5 *Affinity: 5 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 5 *Flexibility: 4 *Crying: 5 Plot Tiedoll's team meets up with and travels with him after General Yeegar's death, assisting him in his quest to find new Exorcists. Tiedoll eventually returns to the Black Order's Headquarters to attend a meeting with the other generals.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 136 When the Level 4 Akuma attacks the headquarters, he protects the wounded scientists while the other generals mount an attack.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142 Powers and Abilities Innocence Maker of Eden (楽園ノ彫刻 (メーカー・オブ・エデン), Mēkā obu eden): Tiedoll's Innocence is called the "Maker of Eden". It is an equipment type Innocence that takes the appearance of two objects. One is a cross and the other is a scepter-like rod. It has 2 attacks,one defensive and one offensive. Before he uses any of his attacks he proclaims "witness the beauty of this world".D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 33 * Art (アートD.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 52 Āto): Tiedoll draws the cross and rod, in which the rod creates a spiritual chisel, and then links the rod and the cross together. He then uses the cross to knock the chisel into the ground, creating a cloud of dust that spawns a massive white creature which looks like a tall lanky giant humanoid. It resembles a white version of the Giant Akumas that attack the Exorcists in Edo. During his battle against the same Akuma, he reveals that he can create more than one giant.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 131 It was shown earlier that he can also summon only one particular limb (such as an arm or fist) of the giant if he so wills it. It is likely this ability can create other things apart from giants, as Komui stated he thought Kanda might have been an "Art of Kanda"created by the general. * Embracing Garden (抱擁ﾉ庭D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 52 Hōyō no niwa): Is his Defensive technique. So far it has only been used once during the battle against Lulu Bell when she attacks Headquarters.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142 It creates a barrier controlled by his will that takes the form of a thick white forest that covers those who it protects in a veil of roses and thorns. This is described as the strongest defensive ability of any Innocence and lives up to its name after it survives a direct attack from a Level 4 Akuma. It seems depending on the size and the duration of which the technique is held drains Tiedoll's power immensely. Trivia * Tiedoll likes sketching, art and his pupils and dislikes numbers.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 52 References Navigation Category:Generals Category:Black Order Member Category:Equipment Type Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters